1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to warmers for scented oils.
2. Description of Related Art
The release of scents to cover or mask unpleasant aromas and/or to provide a desired aroma have been practiced for many years. The heating of scented oils is one known method of releasing scents.
However, it is has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for warmers for scented oils that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more deleterious effects of prior art warmers.